


By the Sea

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, beach day!, stocking stuffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: “I refuse to believe that we need this much stuff for a day at the beach,” Brienne muttered as she hefted a long, heavy, white bag over one shoulder and picked up a cooler.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 26
Kudos: 101
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRhiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy LadyRhiyana! Happy Holidays!

“I refuse to believe that we need this much stuff for a day at the beach,” Brienne muttered as she hefted a long, heavy, white bag over one shoulder and picked up a cooler.

Jaime grabbed the bag full of towels and sunscreen and the picnic basket packed with food and shrugged. “This is just how it's done, Wondergirl,” he said and pressed the button on his keys that closed the trunk. “Also this is just half of it. Cersei and Addam have the rest.”

“What _more_ could we possibly need?” Brienne demanded as they trekked through the parking lot to the beach entrance and then onto the sand. The sound of the waves hitting the shore immediately improved her mood, and without listening to Jaime’s reply she ran into the water, kicking up the sand behind her. She wiggled her toes in the surf as it lapped at her calves. The water was cool and blue, though not as blue as the water’s off the Sapphire Isle, but warmer by far. She looked up towards the sun and squinted at the shadows circling. Seagulls soared overhead, diving every time someone so much as glanced away from their food. It seemed like it didn’t matter whether one was on the Sapphire Isle or the Summer Isles, some things just simply never changed.

Jaime chuckled from behind her and she turned around to see him staring at her fondly, his feet still inexplicably dry. “Come on, Wondergirl. You can frolic once we’ve set up.”

“I don’t _frolic_ ,” she grunted and glanced behind her at the sea in yearning. She supposed it would only be a little while longer before she could dive in and play with the fishes. She joined Jaime’s side and he helped her with the cooler as she slipped off her flip flops to go barefoot through the wet sand.

The beach was busy and as she matched Jaime stride for stride she saw how they certainly had not brought too many things. She changed her tact. “I don’t see why a towel isn’t enough.”

Jaime glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. “How often do you burn?”

She blushed bright red, which really was what she looked like at the end of every beach day from her childhood until now. “It’s all part of the beach day experience,” she muttered stubbornly.

He snorted in amusement. “It doesn’t have to be,” he said and then after a moment, “I don’t like seeing you in discomfort.”

She continued to flush hotter and wondered if perhaps she was already burning. She had put on SPF 100 before leaving the villa, but with skin like hers, sometimes it was inevitable. “You just need to put some aloe on me and I’ll be fine.”

Jaime’s grin was lascivious. “I’ll rub the aloe on you anyways if you want.”

She should not have looked at the sun. Her cheeks had definitely been burnt. She quickly changed the topic. “So are Addam and Cersei dating?”

Jaime scoffed, “Oh gods no. He’s smarter than that, though he did have a crush on her when he was younger.”

“I like your sister.”

“I do too, but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t a terror.”

“She’s not a terror.”

“You don’t think I’m a terror either, so I think it’s safe to say that your opinions are wildly skewed.”

“You aren’t a terror,” she said. “You’re a disaster.”

He snorted in laughter and nodded. “I’ll give you that. I think I see them.”

“By the Seven, is that…?”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “That is indeed Cersei’s giant inflatable throne.”

“No, I meant…”

Jaime stopped her and regarded her seriously. “And her army of inflatable elephants. Brienne, I can’t stress this enough. _They aren’t for us._ ”

* * *

Addam winced as Cersei screeched above him and her heel kicked him in the chest. Brienne stumbled on her feet and found her footing in the sand before Jaime could go flying off her shoulders. “I think we made a miscalculation,” Addam said, gripping Cersei’s calves for dear life.

Brienne panted, her wet hair hanging lank in her face, as she tried to keep her mind off the fact that Jaime’s thighs were wrapped around the back of her head. “You don’t say?” Jaime surged forward again with a battle cry and attempted to throw his sister into the ocean. Brienne clung onto his knees.

“Submit to your older sibling! Submit to me!” Cersei shouted and grabbed at Jaime’s hair.

“We’re twins!” Jaime roared and began yanking at hers with equal ferocity.

“What do you think?” Addam asked Brienne. Neither of them were competitive enough to continue _this_ game of chicken.

“On the count of three?” she suggested.

He nodded. “One. Two. Three!” At once both of them hefted the Lannister twins off of them and dumped them into the water. They both came up still embroiled in their deathmatch.

Addam panted and flicked the salt water off his face. “How close were you to drowning there?”

Drowning had not been Brienne’s biggest problem, but she replied, “Very close.”

* * *

Bubbles came out of her mouth as a small damsel fish stared at her from its small coral bommie and swished back and forth defensively in the water. The sound of her giggles were high and clear in her ears the way they weren’t when the sound travelled through the air and it made her feel nostalgic somehow. She kicked her feet to dive down and get closer for a look, but not so unexpectedly, the brave little damselfish attacked her snorkel mask with determined vigour. Brienne surfaced again to give the electric blue fish its space and took in a breath of fresh air.

“See something interesting, Wondergirl?” Jaime asked, still floating at the surface.

“You can borrow my mask,” she said and made to remove it.

He stopped her and shook his head. “I’m happy seeing you so happy. We’ll go buy one for me for tomorrow. Show me everything then?”

She smiled. “Okay.”

The kiss she gave him tasted salty, but was sweet.

* * *

So perhaps it was true and Jaime had a point. Although it was a bit ridiculous, the beach gazebo - surrounded by elephants - was indeed an excellent investment. The sound of waves rushed in her ears as she woke up to the feeling of unburnt skin though the scent of aloe was still in the air. In the beach chair beside hers, he was sitting there with his headphones in, the wind rustling through his hair. She reached across and brushed his curls from in front of his sunglasses and he turned his head slowly to smile at her. “How was your nap?” he asked.

“It was good,” she replied.

He reached up and took her hand and held it. “I love you in a lot of places Brienne, but I especially love you by the sea.”


End file.
